


The hole in my new leaf

by SNKyoto



Category: animal crossing: new leaf - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNKyoto/pseuds/SNKyoto
Summary: I don’t know what it was, the smell of fresh air, the gain of new found independence or the small yellow dog telling me I’m the mayor of A small town by the name of Astrel,If this is a joke it would sure be entertaining...but it’s not, being a trainee mayor can’t be that hard, can it?....





	The hole in my new leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Animal crossing: new leaf was one of my favourite games as a kid for the Nintendo 3DS, so I hope u enjoy this story....

I don’t know what it was, the smell of fresh air, the gain of new found independence or the small yellow dog telling me I’m the mayor of A small town by the name of Astrel,  
If this is a joke it would sure be entertaining...but it’s not, being a trainee mayor can’t be that hard, can it?....Well apparently it can....

It all started when I decided to go out into the world, and discover my new found independence of coming of age, leaving home and finding my place in the world, if anyone had told me my place in the world was standing in front of a train surrounded by animals congratulating me on who knows what and apparently knowing exactly who I am even since I’ve never met a single one of them in my life....like anyone, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have believed it~

Surprisingly it a lot cuter in your imagination then it is right in front of you.....and even though it feels like I’m about to pass out since the news of becoming a mayor of a town I hadn’t even heard of until last week, is this a joke they usually spring on new comers, or do they want me to become their leader because of how intimidating I am to them.

I take a deep breath and politely decline in an honest attempt to explain that they are mistaken before the little fluffy dog begins to speak again,  
“Haha, you cant fool me mayor! You told me you were coming this exact train and everything”  
Since when did I tell anyone I was going here besides my parents.

Well...maybe a few friends, maybe they set this up, again I politely attempt to explain and once again I’m misunderstood.....well how hard can it be to be a trainee mayor?....it doesn’t seem I have a choice in the matter so I might as well attempt to have some fun with this ~hopefully not ruining any lives in the process~ 

So here we go with my new life here, in Astrel....


End file.
